1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cables for use in computer systems and other electronic devices.
2. Related Art
Various kinds of input/output (I/O) cables are used to connect computing devices and peripheral devices to each other. For example, referring to FIG. 1A, a prior art I/O adapter cable is shown which connects to a first connector 102a on a computing device and to a second connector 102b on a peripheral device. Because the connectors 102a-b may differ from each other, one purpose of the I/O adapter cable 100a is to adapt signals from the computer connector 102a to the peripheral connector 102b. 
Referring to FIG. 1B, a first prior art port expander cable 100b is shown which breaks out signals in a multifunction connector 104a on a computing device to individual device connectors 104b-d at the ends of multiple cables 106a-c, each of which may be connected to a distinct peripheral device.
Referring to FIG. 1C, a second prior art port expander cable 100c is shown which connects at a first multifunction connector 108a on a computing device and to individual device connectors 108b-d at the ends of multiple cables 110a-c, each of which may be connected to a distinct peripheral device. A single cable 110d, which is connected to connector 108a, breaks into individual cables 110a-c. 
Referring to FIG. 1D, a third prior art port expander cable 100d is shown which connects at a first multifunction connector 112a on a computing device. Cable 114 is connected on one end to connector 112a and on the other end to a rigid multi-connector module 116. Module 116 includes connectors 118a-c, each of which may be connected to a distinct peripheral device.